


when the blue is sick!

by biz_cutsss



Category: biz_cutsss
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biz_cutsss/pseuds/biz_cutsss
Summary: blue is sick and he makes a call





	when the blue is sick!

** ok so let me say the prompt i had written this a;ready but accidentally dleteted it becuz i pressed ctrl-z i dont know how i did it that but i did ig :/ ok so this is from tumblr, and no, im not quirky, ok here :"Taking care of each other while sick" ok lets go

blue""":: haiii mom am sick i think so you have got to maybecome over if u want i think you should i am sick here is my address ***-** ****** ***** *******, ******, **, ***** ok baiiiiiii {achoo}  
beri"": what ?!?! i guess he called me by mistake 😳 um so... what do i do???? 🤔 i guess i go over to his housef um idk ill just go  
*15 or so minutes later*  
beri": alrighty i am at his house and its kinda small idk i thought it would bigger ok so this is the door WOAHHHHHHHHHH the hous e is so.... TINY itts kinda cool ngl anyways where is that retard  
blue": here am here hi dad remember when i called you like 15 minutes ago yeah... {cough} i remenebr that  
beri": no. you called me uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i dont know your parents numbers so i couldnt exactly tell them soooooooooooooooooooo here i am !  
blue": fuck *passes out*  
beri": eeeeeek what the hell!?!? {{da realization kicks her big-ass head in the face}} ayo why am in this boy's house {{{da face turns as red as the fire as sephiroth used to burn down cloud's village in ff7 😔}} well... i cant leave him now {{ the nervois ness hits like a clustertruck from jacksepticeye playthrough but beri kinda cute when she nervous 😳}}  
ber"i: uhhh here lemme make you some hot water ! {{walsk to kitchen}} what am i doing eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee he looks so cute when hes sleeping aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ok ok o k i have to make him some chocolate water, becuz he said that he likes it ok now  
blue"":: {{half-dazed and sleepy maybe idk}} hey beri can you come over here plz i want someone to sit next me 😪  
beri""::EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 😳 uhhhhhh ok ok im coming im coming {{{{what the heck why is he asking me to sit next to him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ok ok hes half asleep maybe its just his sleepy-side talking not actually him, wait AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA}}}}

continued in part 2 ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
